Rebellion against Fangirls
by PatonxJulia
Summary: Is it just me, or is the whole "Gavin didn't die, he's really alive and was used and Kendra loves him" thing a litte bit old? And besides, HE DIED.You know what, I'm gonna' bring him back, just to kill him off again. HA! Take that Gavin Fangirls! VERY ANTI-GAVIN, in case you hadn't noticed. If you are a Gavin fan I suggest you turn back now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Okay people, I'm tired of all of these " Gavin wasn't eaten and Kendra finds out she really does love him". It's just annoying. No offence to people who wrote them, I'm sure they're quite good, I just don't like the concept. **

** So, I'm going to do my own Gavin survived story, but it's going to be a little different this time. I own nothing. **

Kendra and Bracken were sitting on the porch, in the swing. His arm was around her shoulder, and her hands were wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. They had been dating for about two months now, after Bracken's year was over, and they both knew that this was what they wanted.

Kendra looked out over the yard and saw the fairies flitting around, checking their reflections in the ice, reviving the roses, things like that. Snatches of conversation could be heard, mostly on how good each of them looked.

Kendra leaned back into Bracken's supporting arm, just enjoying being with him. Just at that moment a hama-dryiad ran out of the forest toward the yard.

" I just can't catch a break can I?" Kendra growled, as she stood up to address the terrified tree spirit.

" What's wrong glidia?" Kendra asked. Ever since the shadow plague the hama-dryiad's were on first name basis with her.

" There's a-a-a drag-g-gon on the other side of the p-p-preserve. It's heading this way." Kendra knew that the dragon couldn't be Raxtus, since he came here often, and all the creatures were used to him. No, this dragon had to be different, and fierce to cause such a reaction.

Just as these thought's passed through Kendra's mind, there was a crash in the surrounding trees. Kendra looked out at them at the same time that Bracken came up and pushed her behind him. He was being protective, though he knew full well that Kendra could probably handle herself.

The trees shook again, and this time, the dragon broke through. Kendra gasped in horror.

" B-but we k-killed you!" Kendra was stuttering from shock. Bracken laid a protective hand on her shoulder and then turned to face the new comer. It was a fifty foot long, sleek, black dragon. Bracken recalled what Seth had told him. _ Gavin was really Navarog, who was really a big black dragon. He betrayed us, but Raxtus ate him_. Apparently not.

" Navarog, leave this place and never return!" Bracken shouted. He knew the chances of him actually frightening the dragon were slim, but it was worth a try.

Thunder seemed to boom on the cloudless day as Navarog laughed. He turned into Gavin, and Kendra shrunk back even more than she had when he was Navarog.

" Remember me?" Gavin/Navarog said. It was Gavin's voice, but it had much more steel in it than before. Pure and utter cruelty.

Kendra closed her eyes, not wanting to see the boy she had loved, the boy who betrayed her. She felt Bracken's comforting arms surround her, the unicorn that would always hold her heart, and her strength returned.

She brought out the tiny dagger that Seth had given her. It was made of the same stone as Vasilis, so it held the same enchantments. One touch and Navarog would be dead.

Kendra turned to face the boy she had once fallen for. The dagger glinted in the sunlight, and Kendra saw a hint of fear in Navarogs face.

" Come now Kendra, you don't have it in you to kill me. You never did, and never will." Kendra's hands shook. She couldn't do it, it was true. She wasn't a killer.

Bracken stepped in front of Kenra and raised his horn.

" I didn't want to have to do this." A burst of light escaped the horn, but Gavin just laughed and swept it away with his hand.

" Trust me unicorn, after you've been filled with as much power as I have, it takes a lot to kill you. Particularly, if you're a dragon." The grin was as filled with malice as his voice.

Seth stepped onto the porch.

" Hey guys, do you want to co- YOU!" He bellowed as he saw Gavin. Vasilis appeared in his hands. It always did when he wanted it to. Just like Kendra's dagger.

" Ah, Seth. I was really hoping you would have gotten yourself killed by now" Navarog said with real disappointment in his voice.

" Sorry to let you down" Seth growled. Stepping to where he was standing next to Bracken, blocking Kendra from view. She was slightly indignant, but glad of the protection.

As if they had planned it, both Bracken and Seth launched themselves at Navarog, weapons raised. Both of them were in full on attack mode, determined to protect Kendra.

Seth came at Navarog from the left, Bracken from the right. They were both blown back by some invisible force, as if they were just dandelion seeds floating in a breeze.

Navarog waved his hand in Brackens' general direction, and Bracken was suddenly bombarded by a swarm of little red creatures. As Bracken fought them off Navarog walked over to Seth.

" You know, you caused me quite a bit of trouble back in the good old days. Now it's time to repay the favor. Seth Soronsson, prepare to die." Navarog raised his hand, preparing to send a bolt of energy through Seth.

Seth closed his eyes. He didn't want to die, but this was giving Kendra time to get away. He waited for the inevitable blow, but it didn't come. Seth opened his eyes to look up, and saw Gavin, standing there, not moving.

Then a glint caught Seth's eye. The glint of a blade. Kendra's blade.

Navarog stood there, the dagger blade protruding from his chest. He looked down, then over his shoulder to where Kendra stood, tears pouring down her face.

" You have killed me!" He whispered venomously at her. And then he disintegrated, and the dust that was him two seconds ago, blew off in the wind.

Kendra sank to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Even though she knew Gavin had been Navarog all along, it still hurt that he had betrayed her. And now she had killed him.

Bracken rushed over to her, bringing her into a hug. The little red things had stopped attacking him and disintegrated with their creator.

Bracken and Kendra sat like that for a long time. Her crying into his shoulder, him whispering in her ear, that everything would be alright, that it was all over.

Eventually Kendra drew a shaky breath, then looked up at Bracken.

" I love you." She whispered, barely audibly, but he could hear her.

" Kendra, I love you to. I always have, and always will." And he felt her settle into contentment in his arms, just him and her, in their own little world of bliss.


	2. Not a Chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Hi! It's me! This is going to be aimed specifically at the negative people in my audience, so if you were all for my story from the beginning, you can probably skip this. **

** I'm usually the first one to speak against non-chapter updates on stories, but since this is a one-shot, and something I feel needs to be said, I'll go ahead and break my own rule.**

** Firstly, a huge thank you to anyone who reviewed or put this story on favorite. The highlight of my day is seeing the 'new review' label on an email! So thank you so much to my supporters! **

** Now, on to business. **

** Lately, there have been quite a few reviews that basically say " This hater is wrong, go read the story such and such wrote."**

** Now, I have a few points to make here. First of all, if you're going to flame someone, at least do it with proper grammar! I mean, come on, it's basic first grade stuff. Punctuation, spelling, etc. **

** I am perfectly accepting of flames, I think that they are the life and soul of any author, because they spur us to show whoever spurned us that we rule, so it's not the fact that it was a flame that bothered me. I can handle something like "this story totally sucks" or " complete waste of my time" (neither of which were put in my reviews, which I'm thankful for) , but my story was specifically for the ANTI-GAVIN fans. It was abundantly clear in the summary that my story was that kind of story, so I don't understand why the pro-Gavin fans would even click on the title. The fact that they read my story just to flame it makes me very sad, because if that's what they choose to do with their time than what does that say about their character. **

** Secondly, the story recommendations. I do not doubt that the story that came up twice in the flames is a fantastic story. In fact, I accept that it's probably three times better than mine. But if you wish to make story recommendations, do it on your own stories, or simply to share the story because you think that others will like it. Please don't make a spiteful comment about one story being better than another, because that just shines a bad light on the story being recommended, and no one wants that. **

** I'm sorry for ranting, but I felt that this needed to be said. Call it a guideline to flaming, if you will. **

** I may or may not see you later! Bye! **


End file.
